Darkness Consuming Souls
by relguf
Summary: A collection of oneshots involving the feelings and actions of the Potter universe at specific times. Non AU, merely filling in a few blanks that perhaps shouldnt be filled in in the books. Enjoy, and be warned, minor suggestive themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Feverish Ferret

Ferret Fever

Scene: Draco Malfoy walks down the corridor in his fourth year, mere days after being turned into a ferret by a certain staff member.

'Well, it feels good to be human again. All of those stupid people laughing at me like that, they will pay to disrespect a Malfoy in that disgraceful manner.

It is only a matter of time before the dark lord returns, then the family name shall be held aloft once more.

Ah, here is Pansy, stupid girl yet quite malleable. Stupid bint makes a rodent extermination comment, mentioning filch as the executioner. She will be first on the list, after that bloody Potter of course… Weasley too.'

Such were the thoughts of Draco Lavender Malfoy, as he strode arrogantly through the corridors of the magical school. Little was he to know of old mad-eye's little punishment becoming so well known in such a short period of time.

Indeed, by the next day, the boy was fuming; all of those whispered comments, broken off as the nasty people noticed his glowering countenance.

'Blasted fools, I will show them all, just as soon as this stupid stairway stops its infernal movement. Perhaps when I am the minister I shall delegate a squad of Curse Breakers to remove this particular spell from the castle.

Hmm, no point, it confuses the mud-bloods a great deal no doubt.'

Draco refused to realise that aside from inexperienced first year students, he was the only one constantly caught off guard by the shifting stairs.

'Hello, there is wee-little-potter, all alone and walking away from me, looks like that staircase knew just where to send me, ill just get out my wand and… Shoot he caught the movement, block his curse with the shield, need a good slug vomiting charm there.

Ahrg! He blocked my spell and hit me with a jelly jinx, there he is smirking at me, shit disarmed now, couldn't aim a good counter what with the shaking, he just walks away now, the stinking coward, after casting the first spell too!'

End. This is how I imagine Draco, spoilt and conceited. He does not seem to learn right up until becoming a Death Eater and the events in the final books. Just wanted to write this, bye now and have a good day or night sir or mademoiselle.


	2. Chapter 2 Snape on a plane

Hello, this one is an extremely short story based off a hilarious picture I found randomly on someone's Signature on a forum, it has the lettering 'Snape's on a plane' with the teacher in all his haughty glory in a plane setting.

It is likely a take off of a relatively new movie termed 'snakes on a plane'. In any case, that is the inspiration, on with the show.

Severus Snape walked onto flight 180, coldly ignoring the professionally friendly greeting from the young staff woman. He walked to his seat, with a slight curl of the lip at the number: 13.

The professor reflected on the unlikely circumstances directing him to the thoroughly muggle aeroplane seat at that exact moment. He had bought a muggle gambling 'lotto ticket' as a present for his cousin, who sent it back, unopened.

Severus did not mind, he hated that particular cousin, only gifting her with a present as part of a promise to his at-the-time dying father to look after the family.

He was therefore happy to keep the ticket and use it for his own hopefully fortuitous purpose. Indeed, the case happened to be a needed windfall for the magical professor.

The man had bamboozled all of his family money back in the days of the first war, in the belief that the dark lord would reign triumphant over magical Britain, that idea did not exactly pan out.

He needed the start up funds to buy some of the incredibly expensive potion ingredients, such as Unicorn Hair to make excessively expensive tonics.

Ones such as the Wolfsbane potion, desperate werewolves would almost literally give an arm and a leg to pay for a mere year's supply.

The man had also reacquired a poor habit from his death eater days, the smoking of a rather uncommon and expensive plant, it could only be grown in the direct presence of humanoid magical beings, he desperately craved more Marijuana.

To get back to the ticket; it seems that it lucked out, one in a seven million chance of winning a first division prize.

Snape had inadvertently selected the winning numbers, based off the birthdays of several members of his family, if one of the said members had 'buried the hatchet' so to speak, she would have been quite a bit richer.

As things stood, Severus was indeed perfectly happy to fly over to the U.S.A. (As the ticket had been purchased by mail for his American cousin) to collect a no doubt large sum of muggle pounds.

Or, as he reminded himself, dollars, to use the correct term for the Yankee currency. The flight took off, with many a rattle and mechanical sound, which the sneering man ignored, along with a tentative offer of a bag of peanuts by the same young staff woman.

He drifted off to a fitful and restless sleep after a time, as the muggle film playing in the cabin was insensible in the extreme: super fit muggles beating each other with their fists covered in bright red bags!

As Severus dozed, he dreamt a dream about a fat little man addressing a crowd in a small hall.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, Just a little poem about Dean Thomas."

' Dean, Dean, he eats the bean.

He would like to dissect your spleen.

Truly the boy is mean.

And not overly lean.

He will hit you with his fatal gas.

Then steal all your cash.

A boy who spouts prophecy.

And reads books oft hypocrisy.

I am sick of these poor rhymes.

Also I do not like limes.'

It was at this point that he awoke fully, swearing to lay off the Marijuana upon recalling the decidedly odd dream.

After all, it was not his fault that one simple potion could make its growth ridiculously easy, or that he gave the Longbottom brat better marks than he deserved for growing it.


End file.
